


Don't question it

by tasibi



Series: Things you said when you were drunk and when you were sober [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Its 3 AM again, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Wtf is sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance and Keith's re getting closer to the event horizon!It's 3 AM again, like, wtf.





	Don't question it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write these at 3am in the morning

Lance ended the phone call and let out a  _deep_ , breath he had been holding. He let his mind drift back to the texts Keith had sent him while intoxicated, was it just the Alchoal speaking?

He sighed and placed his phone on his counter, plugging it into the charger. The Cuban forced himself to put on a new pair of clothes, ditching the blue lion onesie and replacing it with a Blue polo shirt accompanied by loose jeans and construction boots. He was just preparing to leave, Phone tucked safely away in his phone purse, when a soft vibration could be f3lt from the hand hold purse.

Lance turned on the phone.

It was Keith.

* * *

 

**KeithBeCray:**

Lance, can you meet me at the park instead of the diner???

Thanks.

* * *

 

He was confused for a moment but decided to let it pass, after all, what could go wrong with meeting with your ""rival" who is secretly your crush under it all in a romantic-perfect-for-a-confession- setting?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you smell it? The KLANCE is gonna happen soon.


End file.
